prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Curt Stallion
| image = Curt Stallion - Z0xOmTI5CCg.jpg | names = | height = 6 ft 1 in (1.85 m) | weight = 190 lbs (84 kg) | birth_date = | birth_place = Crane, Texas | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Texas | billed = Crane, Texas | trainer = Michael Elgin Jastin Taylor ACH Kyle O'Reilly | debut = July 20, 2013 | retired = }} Camron Rogers (July 13, 1990) is an American professional wrestler known by his ring name Curt Stallion. Born and raised in Crane, Texas, Stallion first found training 30 miles away in Odessa, Texas, under "The Living Proof" Jastin Taylor after he attended San Antonio College in pursuit of a teaching degree. He soon rose to the top of the ranks in the west Texas scene before moving to St Louis in January 2015 to train under "Unbreakable" Michael Elgin. From there, Stallion would go on to make his name as a top talent, not only in the midwest and Texas, but across the United States, Canada and Mexico. Standing out in companies such as Ring of Honor, AAW, House of Hardcore, CZW, The Crash, Glory Pro, PWX, Revolver, Wrestle Circus, Scenic City Invitational, Southern Underground Pro, Alpha-1, etc. Stallion is well known for putting the miles in on top of giving high quality performances in front of any sized crowd. The top of his accolades include being a former OSW West Texas Champion, Anarchy World Champion, Anarchy Hardcore Champion, as well as being among the first class of the Los Angeles NJPW Dojo under Katsuyori Shibata. Stallion was a semifinalist in the 2017 Ring of Honor Top Prospect Tournament (eliminated by John Skyler), a semifinalist in the Impact Pro Wrestling Hall of Fame Classic Tournament (eliminated by Chuck Taylor), a semifinalist in the 2017 Scenic City Invitational (eliminated by Matt Riddle), winner of the 2017 Scenic City Trios Tournament (Team Glory Pro along with Myron Reed and Gary Jay), in the AAW: Jim Lynam Memorial Tournament (eliminated by ACH), and in the 2018 CZW: Best of The Best Tournament (eliminated by Matt Riddle). In wrestling *'Signature Moves' :*Lunging Headbutt :*Death Wish (half and half suplex into a 2-person moonsault from the top rope) :*Pumpjack Pedigree (pedigree through the ropes) :*Buck Off (lunging air raid over the knee) :*Seated foot stomp * Nicknames :* The Lone Star :* The Monster Hunter :* Captain Texas *'Teams and stables' :*'WRSTLING' - with David Starr, Eddie Kingston & Jake Something *'Entrance themes' :*''"No Brains"'' by Sum 41 :*''"Southtown"'' by The Ghost Inside :*''"Role Model"'' by Eminem :*''"Outlaw Heart"'' by Tiger Army See also *Event history Championships and accomplishments *'Anarchy Championship Wrestling' :*ACW Unified Championship (Hardcore and World) *'Old School Wrestling' :*OSW West Texas Championship (1st-ever) :*OSW Light Heavyweight Championship (2-times) *'Proving Ground Pro' :*PGP Cutting Edge Championship *'Scenic City Invitational' :*Semifinalist of the 2017 Scenic City Invitational :*Winner of the 2017 Trios Tournament *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*Ranked #476 in PWI 500 Singles wrestlers (2017) *'''Ring of Honor :*2017 Top Prospect Tournament Semifinalist External links * Profile * Facebook Category:Anarchy Championship Wrestling alumni Category:2013 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:Texas wrestlers Category:Living people Category:1990 births Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Atlanta Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:VIP Wrestling alumni Category:Iconic Heroes Of Wrestling Excellence alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolver alumni Category:Alpha-1 Wrestling alumni Category:Saint Louis Anarchy alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Freedom alumni Category:Tier 1 Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Dynamo Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Marvelous Puroresu USA alumni Category:Glory Pro alumni Category:NWA Top of Texas alumni Category:High Risk Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Epic alumni Category:Funky Munky Wrestling alumni Category:Mid-Missouri Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Resurgence alumni Category:Battle Club Pro alumni Category:Punk Pro Wrestling alumni Category:BriiCombination Wrestling alumni Category:AAW Wrestling alumni Category:Old School Wrestling alumni Category:Scenic City Invitational alumni Category:Nova Pro Wrestling alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni